Return
by Zirconia1218
Summary: A life that should have never been brought to life now has a chance to live out the rest of her days in bliss without knowing who she was or what she was or has been. This all changes when she enters Camelot and makes a strange encounter with someone she was supposed to stay clear of.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai, all right belong to their respective owners.**

**I made this fanfic because i am really curios about what exactly happened to Liz and Danafor and most importantly why the heck she looks like Elizabeth so much.**

**P.S: I honestly don't know where this fanfic is going so please bear with me. And please forgive me if this chapter is too short.**

* * *

In the ruins of what used to be a great kingdom a young girl of 15 wandered aimlessly time seemed to have stopped and the rain fall had come to a halt, she was quietly observing a somewhat familiar scene from the past. Try couldn't see her, but she could see them.

She watched as a girl who was scarily identical to her was dying in the arms of a child she would have speculated them to be siblings bit their appearance was to far off. She was shocked to hear hear last words

" Please . . . Meliodas. . . You can . . . Forget about me . . . But please don't forget your ideals. . . " The girl wheezed as blood came out if her mouth and trickled down her cheek. What frightened the girl most was that the girl dying before her not only looked exactly like her but also had the same voice.

She watched as the boy called Meliodas cry over her death as she have her final breath and her body went limp. Meliodas? That name felt familiar to her, her heart wrenched in pain as she observed them.

_Why do I want to say sorry?_

She asked herself, she felt something odd. It was if she was that girl. Her eyes widened at the realization and brought her arms to her face, they were transparent. She gasped " Who am I? " She asked in fear, she could feel it deep down inside her that she knew but she just couldn't remember.

She heard a nagging voice inside her head. Go . Is what it said, she felt confused, go where? She didn't even know who she was, where she was going was out of the question for the moment. Without even realizing it her feet were moving on their own _away_ from the scene. Even though she desperately fought back eager to know the fate of these two people.

But her efforts were futile as her surroundings started to turn pitch black as she went farther down the road of no return. When she was enveloped by the darkness she felt hollow inside as if she was missing something. She was floating inside a dark space, alone.

_I don't want to be alone. . . ._

She pleaded, her tears silently floated around her in the darkness the tears merge with one another and reflected herself, like mirrors reflecting her sorry state. That when she heard a strange voice call out to her in the midst of nothingness.

_Do. . . You want me to help?_

The voice sounded hesitant but honest. She couldn't help but be attracted by it.

_Yes. . . Yes! Please. . . I beg of you . . . Please help me. . . I don't want to be alone_

She cried her mouth was shut tight and he didn't have the will to speak but somehow she was doing it.

_Hmmm buuuut it will break sister Ciphers current plans. And the others will surely be angered. Not to mention upseting the balance of nature and pissing of a certain someone._

The voice pondered. The girl had a look of sorrow on her face.

_Oh well. Fine, I shall grant your wish._

The voice decided. The girl's hopes went up in an instant, no longer crying tears of sorrow but of tears of relief.

_But. In exchange you will report to me all of your experiences during your new life!_

The voice declared with authority. The girl happily nodded and smiled.

_Then it's settled. You shall keep your current body and live out your life anew. You have suffered long enough, good luck . . . ._

And with that the girl suddenly felt the darkness swirl and pull her downwards. When she opened her eyes she saw a lush forest surround her with various animals wandering about.

She sat up and stretched her arms, to we it felt like she has been sleeping in one position for many years. A book suddenly materialized in front of her with a silver key that was probably for the lock on the book.

_Remember what we promised!_

The voice rang throughout the whole forest startling all the animals causing them to flee and making the girl cringe. When the noise slowly went down the girl picked up the book and key with the determination of starting a whole new life without any recollection of her previous one. As she walked through the forest following the sounds of a bustling nearby kingdom.

" I can't wait! " She exclaimed.

| To be continued |


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors NotezZL: Hello people this is the next chapter to the story i hoope you enjoy.**

* * *

Liz wondered through the bustling kingdom, somehow people were giving her odd stares. That's when she realized she was still wearing that worn out armor and she needed new clothes to be able to fit in.

She wondered through the kingdom looking for a part time job but so far she had no luck. Almost every job was occupied, she was not surprised at this though. A kingdom as huge as this is bound to have lots of people living in it.

She sat in an alleyway moments away from giving up until- " Excuse me Miss, but are you in need of a job? " Came an old an weary voice. Liz looked up and saw and elderly woman with a dress with flower patterns carrying a basket of fruits smile at her.

" I saw you today, you were applying at all the jobs you could find. I admired you persistence and decided that you come work for me. So what do you say? " The old lady offered with a hopeful smile.

Liz smiled in happiness " Yes, yes! Thank you so much Madam. I promise you won't regret this! " Liz said as she sprang up and started shaking the old woman's arm with an excited gleam in her arms.

" It's settled then! Follow me " The old lady said going through the district. " Where is this shop of your by the way? " Liz asked in curiosity trying not to get lost in the crowds of people and most importantly not lose the diary that was given to her. " Not to far from here " The woman replied.

When they finally reached said destination it's wasn't quite what Liz expected it to be. She was expecting a fruit stand but right now she was standing in front of a quaint little bookstore, it had clearly been there for a while judging by its condition.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Come inside " The woman said, snapping Liz out of her thoughts and leading her inside the shop. The shop was dusty an much bigger than what it looked outside, there were so many books that filled the shelves, many of which seemed to be almost ancient. There was a empty bowl at the register, ' must be for the fruit ' she though.

" Alright! Starting from today who I will be working here so I expect no tom-foolery from you. " She explained. She said went at the back of the counter and started to rummage " Where is it. . . Aha! Here it is. Wear this " The old woman said giving her a simple white dress with black swallows on the bottom half that reached to her knees with lace.

" Oh, I couldn't " Liz sad flattered by her offer. " Nonsense! Just take it as a gift from me " The woman offered with a smile, Liz couldn't help but take it not wanting to disappoint her especially for all her gratitude. " T-Thank you very much " She said accepting the dress.

" There a small lounge for the workers in the back. I suggest you change there " The woman advised. " There are other workers here? " Liz asked. " Of course there are, this shop may be old but we carry so many books you just couldn't count. " The woman replied,

" When can I meet them? " Liz asked

" After the shop opens " The woman replied. " It hasn't opened yet? But it's noon? " Liz asked, the woman smiled and said " That's because we open at night, dearie " The woman informed much to Liz confusion. " Why do you open at night? Don't you get more customers in the morning or in the after noon? "

" I already told you my dear, this shop is special, unique if you would. And we get very special customers in the night, now go on and get change I need you to be ready " The woman stated with her hands on her hips.

Liz nodded and headed into the door. The room was nice, it had a simple blue sofa and various cupboards. There was also a strange machine which she had never seen before, there were also curtains there for changing. It was very obvious this wasn't a typical bookstore.

She put her diary on the sofa along with the key and started to get dressed, she gently tossed aside her old armor and the slightly revealing clothes she was wearing and started to get dressed while humming a happy tune.

When she was done changing she realized that the dress had fitted her perfectly outlining her silhouette in a way that complemented her body, the dress was also not that much revealing just right. This was getting stranger every minute, but them again every thing in her new life had seemed strange, was this the voice's plan all along.

She quickly dismissed her current thoughts and grabbed her book and key and went to the register. When she went outside the woman was waiting for her but now had a different appearance. The woman still had the same dress she was wearing but now had a younger appearance her white hair was now a bright strawberry blonde that curled to her hips with dark green eyes and her wrinkles disappeared, all in all she looked stunning.

Liz was shocked and had her mouth open the entire time " Shocked aren't you dearie? " The woman asked obviously expecting her reaction. " I just wanted you to know that this is normal, it's one of the effects of my power and since the sun is going to set in about 2 hours from now I thought I should get in character " The woman explained.

Liz looked a bit taken back by all this and decided to give a simple nod. " Alright now off you go~ " The woman said suddenly " Excuse me? " Liz asked surprised " You still have 2 hours until the shop opens so you can go do whatever you want until then, but can I count on you yo be here by 5:30pm exactly? " The woman asked going her an expectant look.

" Of course " Liz responded, the woman smiled " I'll be going now! " Liz bowed and went out the door. " Be back soon okay?~ " The woman smiled. As soon as she realized that Liz wasn't there any more she dropped her smile and put on a spur expression. She brought out a cat statuette and rubbed it four times.

The cat then started to crack and stone became fur, the cat was now alive. It stretched like it had been a statue for quite some time. The cat looked at the woman with a peculiar look " Take care of her for me, Simon " The woman said to which the cat merely nodded.

The woman gave a heavy sigh before a portal appeared before her and she stepped in to who knows where.

| To be continued |


End file.
